


Проблема бравого доктора

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, M/M, POV Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock Holmes is stroppy and petty, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23751625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Холмс хандрит. Уотсон приходит домой расстроенный после неудачного дела. Возникают эмоции.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 9





	Проблема бравого доктора

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Problem of the Dashing Doctor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22395310) by [SevenPercentCatherine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenPercentCatherine/pseuds/SevenPercentCatherine). 



Я хандрил.

Я знаю, что не должен этого делать. Но иногда бесполезно пытаться держать себя в руках. Есть скука, а есть тоска, и одно из них явно привлекательнее, чем другое. И хотя это вряд ли самоуничижительно, чувство жалости к самому себе является более привлекательным выбором. А если говорить о привлекательности, то он уже дома. Как раз вовремя, чтобы стать свидетелем моей необычайно эффектной хандры. Великолепно.

Я могу сказать сразу три вещи, когда он заходит в комнату. Во-первых, начавший утром дождь не закончился. Во-вторых, его дело не увенчалось успехом. В-третьих, он сердится на меня. Я должен постараться быть весёлым. По крайней мере, он этого заслуживает. Изобразив на своём лице лучшую их своих улыбок, я готовлюсь тепло его приветствовать. Он меня опережает. С той лишь разницей, что в его приветствии нет ни улыбки, ни теплоты.

− Холмс, − коротко бросает он. То, что раньше его расстраивало, теперь усугубляется моей ленью.

− Уотсон, − я стараюсь произнести два сердечных слога, заблаговременно и искренне наполнив их теплотой.

Его промокшее от дождя пальто и шляпа отброшены; он тяжело опускается в одно из кресел у камина, не удостоив меня ответом. Может быть, если я решусь за ним поухаживать, его настроение улучшится. Я встаю, достаю портсигар из кармана халата и подхожу к его креслу.

− Сигарету? − спрашиваю я, протягивая ему футляр. Это был его рождественский подарок в прошлом году.

− Нет, − односложно отвечает он. Мне следовало бы быть с ним более терпеливым. Он весь день провёл под дождём. Однако, к несчастью для моего вечного одиночества, я этого не делаю.

− Я не думаю, что вы хотите поговорить о том, что привело вас в такое настроение, − говорю я чуть более язвительно, чем намеревался, и отворачиваюсь, чтобы сесть в своё кресло.

Вряд ли это моя вина, если я расстроен. После того как я провёл большую часть дня, размышляя о неизбежности всего этого, очень трудно не быть таким. Весь день я смотрел, как дождь барабанит в окна, и не мог думать ни о чём другом. Он уже почти два года вдовец. Он скоро найдёт себе другую подходящую жену и оставит меня здесь одного. По всей вероятности, на этот раз навсегда. Я ведь ничего другого и не заслуживаю. Я ведь не могу просто сказать ему об этом. Одному Богу известно, что он подумает, что скажет. Уотсон громко вздыхает со своего кресла и смотрит на меня.

− Я тут кое-что искал.

− И что же это было?

− Что-то ужасно важное. Вы всё равно не поймёте.

− Да? − Я хотел, чтобы это прозвучало гораздо менее раздражённо, чем на самом деле намеревался. Возможно, он и не заметит, что это вышло показательно мелко.

− Да. − Он это заметил.

У меня нет никакого желания его расстраивать. Положив портсигар обратно в карман, я делаю глубокий вдох и смотрю на него. Он выглядит нехарактерно взволнованным. Его щеки покраснели больше, чем от непогоды снаружи, и он продолжает менять положение ног. Он более чем расстроен, возможно, нервничает.

− Ну что же, раз я ничего не понимаю, может быть, вы сделаете мне одолжение и просветите меня? − я стараюсь говорить это как можно более беспристрастно.

Он делает паузу. Он не уверен, может быть, смущён. Я вижу это по его лицу.

− Мой добрый друг, в чём дело? − я сам удивляюсь тому, как мягко звучит мой голос.

Он, очевидно, тоже удивлён, потому что берёт себя в руки, прежде чем ответить.

− Это не из... вашей... области знаний.

Он встретил женщину. Я сглатываю, моё горло внезапно сжимается. Он всё ещё смотрит на меня, когда я снова смотрю на него.

− Ох... − Это всё, что мне удаётся.

− Это... это... − запинаюсь я. Пригвождённый к месту, я пристально на него смотрю. Я хочу, чтобы эти слова не слетали с его губ.

− Я искал кольцо, − выпаливает он, снова расстроенный, и взмахивает руками.

Значит, он встретил женщину. Он действительно встретил женщину. Я действительно скоро снова буду один.

− Холмс? − Я, должно быть, ужасно растерялся, потому что вижу, как выражение его лица меняется от разочарования к беспокойству.

− Холмс? Вы здоровы?

− Да, − удаётся мне наконец-то ответить.

− Я, я... х-м-м... − Я прочищаю горло и делаю ещё одну попытку.

− Я рад за вас, мой дорогой друг, − возможно, он не заметит, что мой голос сорвался на изъявлении радости.

− Холмс? − Он это заметил.

Поднявшись с кресла, он встаёт передо мной. Всё, что я когда-либо хотел, и всё, что я никогда не смогу получить.

− Вы, должно быть, плохо себя чувствуете. − Он кладёт руку мне на лоб, проверяя, нет ли жара.

− Вы сегодня ели что-нибудь?

Нет.

− Пожалуй, нет.

− Значит, вы ещё не делали этого.

Он собирается позвонить в колокольчик. Я не могу понять, как мне теперь жить дальше.

− Всё в порядке, − вмешиваюсь я, вставая прежде, чем он успевает дёрнуть за шнур.

− Я думаю, что просто уйду на пенсию. Возможно, я всё-таки не очень хорошо себя чувствую.

Он мне не совсем верит, но и спорить не может. Я − худший из друзей.

− Завтра, – начинаю я извиняющимся тоном, − завтра мы должны открыть бутылку хорошего вина, чтобы отпраздновать это событие. Тост за ваше счастливое будущее. Ибо я уверен, что вы можете быть уверены в благоприятном ответе.

− Вам... надо бы что-нибудь съесть.

Очень жаль, что он не обратил внимания на мою маленькую речь, так как моё горло пересыхает от того, что я выдавливаю слова.

− Я действительно в полном порядке, мой дорогой Уотсон. Я подозреваю, что мне просто нужно отдохнуть, вот и всё. − Я натянуто улыбаюсь.

− Это не так.

Он слишком гениален для своего же блага. Он слишком много делает для своего же блага. Он слишком много значит для меня.

− Я... − снова начинает он, когда я не отвечаю.

− А вы не хотите узнать, для кого будет это кольцо? − внезапно спрашивает он, удивляя нас обоих.

Я могу только смотреть на него со смесью боли и нежности. Я хочу сказать «нет». Хороший друг, лучший друг сказал бы «да». Я ничего не говорю.

Он закрывает глаза − нервозность и снова прежнее смущение. Или это просто трепет? Да и с чего бы ему нервничать? Он делает глубокий вдох и смотрит мне в глаза с непроницаемым выражением.

− Для вас. Кольцо – оно для вас.

Я поражён.

− Что? − Я искренне удивлён, что он слышит меня, потому что я говорю это так тихо.

− Я... я принёс вам кольцо. − Здесь он делает паузу, чтобы я мог что-то сказать. Я продолжаю молчать.

− У меня есть для вас кольцо. Чтобы отдать его вам. Чтобы спросить вас, могу ли я остаться здесь − сейчас и навсегда − с вами.

Я просто ошеломлён. Я не могу сформулировать ответ. Он доблестно продолжает свой путь, всегда оставаясь солдатом.

− Я знаю... я знаю, что мы никогда не сможем ничего сделать публично. Но я надеялся... надеялся, что вы, возможно, чувствуете то же, что и я. Что, возможно, это − то, что у нас есть − так же важно для вас, как и для меня. И что вы тоже хотите остаться со мной.

Мне нужно кое-что сказать. Я должен ответить.

− Мой дорогой Уотсон...

Он сразу же делает неверный вывод из моего ответа.

− Если это не то, что вы чувствуете, я понимаю. Я больше не буду говорить об этом.

Он выглядит убитым горем. Он смотрит на меня с разбитым сердцем. Действие приходит ко мне раньше всякой мысли. Я уже наполовину прошёл по ковру, прежде чем осознал, что это делаю. Я стою перед ним, глаза в глаза, когда мой разум догоняет моё тело. Он смотрит на меня с той же смесью нежности и му́ки, что и раньше. Теперь я могу узнать это выражение.

− Мой дорогой друг. − Я улыбаюсь.

Есть нечто большее, что должно быть сообщено сейчас. Больше, чем можно было бы сказать. Я поднимаю руку и кладу её на одну из его щек, наклоняюсь вперёд и нежно целую другую.

− Холмс?

− Да?

− А как насчёт того, что все ваши разговоры о романтике были отвлекающим маневром? О том, что ваш разум − это машина?

Как он мог быть таким недоверчивым?

− Мой дорогой Уотсон, − еле слышно отвечаю я.

− Я бы предпочёл остаться человеком. Я бы предпочёл быть с вами.


End file.
